Press X to Fail at Life
by megane.ikemen
Summary: "Bagaimana cara bicara dengan gadis? Pencet tombol 'A?" Di mana Takebayashi punya cacat dalam skill sosial dan Sugino yang menanggung akibatnya dengan adzab begitu pedih. College AU. Terberkatilah Sugino. #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


**Press X to Fail at Life**  
 _13 Februari 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

VnJ: Kotarou Takebayashi & Tomohito Sugino

* * *

"Bagaimana caranya menggebet cewek."

"...Enggak, enggak, Takebayashi, kamu salah orang. Jangan ke aku, tapi ke Maehara."

"Apa enggak ada _walkthrough_ -nya..."

"Take-kun..."

"Bagaimana caranya bicara pada mereka? Pencet tombol 'O'?"

Demi apa, Kotarou Takebayashi telah bertandang ke apartemennya demi bertanya petuah menggebet cewek—sementara Tomohito Sugino sendiri kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan doi kena sakit gagap.

"Tanya Mae sajalah!"

"Enggak mau. Sugino lebih mirip sama side-kicknya MC di ero-game! Maehara lebih macam rival...Nanti dia malah menggaet tunanganku, terus bagaimana?"

"Tunangan!?"

"Tsk, apalah ayah dan ibuku ini. Sudah berkali-kali kubilang, aku tidak akan berkomitmen dengan 3D. Siapapun dia harus rela kuduakan dengan waifu-waifu-ku. Kalau soal anak, aku akan diam-diam adopsi..."

"TERLALU BANYAK INFORMASI..."

Sugino tidak mengerti kenapa ia dilimpahi drama begitu besar di tengah liburan kuliah musim panas ini. Takebayashi dan dirinya jarang bicara. Elemen mereka terlalu berbeda, dan mereka juga tidak banyak urusan dengan satu sama lain. Jadi kenyataan bahwa saat ini Takebayashi mencurahkan drama yang begitu...begitu DRAMA, sungguh membuatnya syok bukan kepalang.

"Err...jadi...baiklah, akan kubantu sebisa mungkin. Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Sebenarnya kami ada jamuan makan malam besok. Orang tua kami ingin kami berkenalan...padahal buat apa..."

"Hm, jadi...jadi tunanganmu, apa kau tahu sedikit orangnya seperti apa?"

Kacamata Takebayashi berkilat, ia tersenyum licik. "Huhu, jangan salah. Kemampuanku mencari informasi tentang tiap rute tidak terbatas pada 2D!"

 _Ini bukan Otome game, enggak ada rute-rute segala!_

"...Dia tipe gadis yang tampak pendiam, dan hanya lebih terbuka kalau sudah cukup lama dekat. Hobinya main game, dan sangat-sangat bagus dengan game kinetik—kebalikanku sekali—sangat cerdas, dan pelajaran kesukaannya tata bahasa Jepang."

"Oh...Kedengarannya kau seperti sudah sangat kenal," Sugino tersenyum, bingung mau pasang wajah bagaimana.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga mengenalnya. Soalnya tunanganku itu Yukiko Kanzaki."

Sugino bagai Malin Kundang dikutuk jadi batu, tersambar petir, dan meledak berkeping-keping.

Ya gimana.

Tunangannya Takebayashi itu GEBETAN DIA.

~.X.~

Tomohito Sugino adalah pemuda yang supel. Ia punya bakat untuk berteman dengan siapa saja. Aktif dalam klub olahraga, dan seleranya tidak buruk. Saat sudah menginginkan sesuatu, ia akan mengerjarnya dan mungkin cukup agresif soal ini...

Jadi bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan Yukiko Kanzaki dan membantu Takebayashi bertunangan dengan tak lain dan tak bukan ya sang gebetan?

Sugino ingin berpulang, sedikit(?).

Demi apa, pujaan hatinya yang jarang melirik dirinya, kalaupun mengobrol bikin dia gagap, mendadak bakal dirantai dengan Takebayashi.

 _DAN TAKEBAYASHI MASIH BISA-BISANYA BERENCANA MENDUAKAN KANZAKI DENGAN WAIFU-WAIFU!?_

Sugino gagal paham.

Ia lebih gagal lagi memahami kenapa sekarang ia sedang minum bir dan dihibur oleh Takebayashi di apartemennya sendiri. Menangis. Mendengarkan _Adele_. Menyanyi sumbang.

"Baiklah...m-mungkin Kanzaki bukan orangnya..."

"Inilah hidup, kawan," Takebayashi menepuk-nepuk bahunya, sementara Sugino terisak keras, membanting dasar kaleng birnya ke meja kopi. "Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku menyeberang ke dunia 2D...Tidak ada rasa sakit. Tidak ada rasa sedih. Hanya bahagia."

Side Note: perkataan Takebayashi begitu _bullshit_ bagi para fangirls dengan kapal-kapal mereka yang remuk redam, tapi hey, _use your imagination_ , iya kan?

"Kau tidak bisa mencintai Kanzaki di dunia ini, Sugino-kun," Takebayashi berkata, nadanya begitu bijak, membuat Sugino berhenti terisak dan mengangkat wajahnya penuh harap. "Tapi kau bisa mencintainya dengan imajinasi."

"Maksudmu..." Sugino merona hebat. "M-Mastur—"

"MAS TUR, MAS TEGUH, MAS MUR DAN MAS-MAS LAINNYA PASTI JUGA MELAKUKANNYA, SUGINO," sekarang Takebayashi menggebuk punggung Sugino sampai pemuda itu tersedak. "Di dunia fiksi, tentu saja! Gunakan imajinasimu! Tulislah cerita tentang hidupmu berbahagia dengan Kanzaki! ITULAH ANUGERAH IMAJINASI, KAWAN..."

Takebayashi bercahaya bagai dewa di puncak gunung, menyinari hidup Sugino yang terudung duka oleh patah cinta.

"Take-kun...!"

"...KAU BISA BERBAHAGIA DENGAN IMAJINASI, MESKIPUN DI DUNIA NYATA AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN GEBETANMU, TAPI HEI, IMAJINASI BERTAHAN LEBIH KUAT DARI KENYATAAN—"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH KELUAR DARI TEMPATKU...!"

Setengah mabuk, patah hati, dan jelas tersinggung, Sugino pun mengantarkan (melemparkan) Takebayashi keluar apartemennya diikuti dengan kaleng-kaleng bir berterbangan.

Sekarang Takebayashi tidak paham. Dia tidak merasa tekniknya menghibur memiliki cacat (dasar bego). Sekarang ia malah menggeser prioritasnya. Jika Waifu nomor satu, maka teman nomor dua. Baiklah, nomor dua dirinya. Mungkin nomor tiga. Tidak, tidak. Nomor tiga uang.

Baiklah, Sugino prioritas nomor sebelas, tepat setelah tanggal rilis game ero di akhir bulan ini—TAPI, YA, TAPI, Sugino naik peringkat! Karena sekarang di peringkat dua belas adalah makan malam rencana pertunangannya dengan Kanzaki—jadi sekarang Takebayashi memutuskan untuk menghibur temannya itu.

~.X.~

"Tomohito Sugino-kun!"

"PULANGLAH!"

"Aku telah datang membawakanmu hadiah! Aku harap kau terhibur olehnya!"

Sugino merasa yakin Takebayashi tidak akan pulang kalau dihiraukan, dan lebih buruk lagi, ia pasti cukup kaya untuk membeli apartemen kosong di sebelahnya, jadi dengan berat hati ia mengintip dari celah pintu.

"Terimalah sesembahan ini, kawan,"

Sugino mimisan.

Demi apa itu foto Yukiko Kanzaki berpakaian _maid_!?

Pintu dibuka lebar, dan Sugino tersenyum senang.

"Takebayashi-kun...aku boleh mendapatkan..." lalu matanya benar-benar melihat foto itu secara keseluruhan... "...foto..." dan disadarinya foto itu adalah Kanzaki _dan Takebayashi_ di sebuah _maid-cafe_. "..."

"Langka sekali, bukan! Tentu saja kau boleh mengambilnya, temanku Sugino-kun! Kanzaki-san kebetulan memintaku menemaninya mencoba _maid cafe_ , dan ia tertarik mencoba pakaian itu, jadi beruntung sekali aku bisa—"

SREKK

Lembaran kecil kertas melayang dan jatuh di lantai sementara pintu apartemen kembali ditutup. Lalu dikunci. Jika kau mendengarkan dengan seksama, sepertinya ada bunyi gembok besi dipasang. Dan bunyi meja dan kursi digeret.

"TINGGALKAN AKU"

~.X.~

Takebayashi termenung. Pasti ia telah menggunakan metode yang salah. Tentu saja. Selama ini otaknya berjalan di rute _shoujo_! Sementara Sugino adalah _bishounen_! Hm, kalau begini, tentu saja parameter persahabatan mereka mendekati minus...

Ia harus pergi ke ahlinya.

"Baiklah, apa kau ingin meng-canon-kan diri di dunia nyata ataukah sekadar mempelajari teknik, Takebayashi-kun...Apapun itu, kau harus serius," ujar Kirara Hazama, duduk di seberang meja kafe, tatapannya berkilat. "Dan apapun itu, aku _ship_."

 _Sasuga mantan ketua klub yaoi_!

"Aku ingin masuk ke rute persahabatan." Jawab Takebayashi, kacamatanya berkilau.

"Kalau begitu kau cukup merubah parameter hatinya jadi hijau atau kuning. Level bunganya tidak perlu mekar sampai memerah."

"Bagaimana caranya aku men- _trigger_ _heart event_ Sugino, kalau begitu?"

"Ada cara cepat."

"Apa itu, Hazama-sensei!?"

"...Kau bunuh diri meninggalkan wasiat bahwa kau tidak bisa menikahi Kanzaki karena tidak ingin menghianati persahabatanmu dengan Sugino-kun."

"Cara lain saja."

"Kabur ke luar negeri, ganti nama, operasi plastik dan memulai hidup baru."

"Intinya kau ingin aku mati, kan."

~.X.~

"Untuk menaikkan level persahabatan, kau harus bicara dengannya dan memberikan hadiah." Begitulah titah Hazama, sedikit lebih serius setelah ditraktir udon dua kali.

"Tadi aku memberinya foto Kanzaki pakai kostum maid, tapi dia malah merobeknya!"

"Foto seperti apa?"

Takebayashi menunjukkan foto itu lagi, dan Hazama menggeleng syahdu.

"Tentu saja dia tidak suka...Kau sudah gila—"

"OH KAU BENAR," Takebayashi menepuk dahinya dramatis. "JUSTRU ITU YA...Pasti karena _ada Kanzaki_ di foto ini!"

"Bukan—"

"Aku sudah salah langkah! Tsk!" Takebayashi memukul meja dengan satu kepalan tangan. "Sungguh kejam diriku! Pasti dia tidak mau melihat Kanzaki...Pasti menyakitkan baginya...karena Kanzaki akan menikah denganku...Aku telah dibutakan!" dengan itu si mata empat belah tengah beranjak dan meninggalkan kafe.

Hazama menulis tiga hal di catatannya:

 **Megane**

 **Cinnamon Roll**

 **Dorks**

~.X.~

"Tomohito Sugino-kun! Kali ini aku mengerti apa yang membuatmu marah!" Takebayashi mengetuk pintu dan serampangan menekan-nekan tombol bel apartemen Sugino. "Aku sudah membawakan foto yang pasti membuatmu senang! Yang tadi itu salah!"

Sugino membuka pintu agak ragu-ragu. Takebayashi tersenyum lega...

Dan menyodorkan KTP-nya.

Pintu dibanting dan digembok lagi.

Takebayashi berkacak pinggung, alis bertaut, bibir merengut.

"Aku enggak mengerti _bishounen_!"

~.X.~

Dan demi apa, semua kekonyolan ini terakumulasi pada Sugino dalam wujud demam musim panas. Terakhir yang ia ingat adalah pingsan dalam perjalanan ke kamar mandi karena _hangover_ menyerang.

Tapi pas dia terbangun lagi, masih pusing dan hampir enggak bisa bergerak, Sugino mendapati dirinya terbaring di kasur, rapat di bawah selimut, lengkap dengan kompres di kening. _Hangover_ -nya sudah mendingan, tapi ia masih merasa kepalanya berat, dan badannya panas.

"Minum..." lirihnya, matanya mencari-cari penuh harap. Ternyata ada _pitcher_ air, gelas, bahkan kaplet soda di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Setelah meminum segelas, ia mengisi lagi gelasnya dengan air dan menjatuhkan kaplet soda, membiarkannya berbuih beberapa detik.

"Sugino-kun, kau sudah bangun?"

"T...Takebayashi-kun...?" Sugino mengernyit, merasa makin pusing. "Kenapa kau...bisa masuk ke rumahku?"

"Eh, kau membiarkannya terbuka saat merangkak ke luar dan menggelinding dari tangga."

"Enggak...aku mau ke kamar mandi..." Sugino menutup mulut dan menyadari kenapa kemarin susah sekali membuka pintu yang ia sangka pintu kamar mandi...itu pintu depan apartemennya.

"Ah, lalu sepertinya kau tertidur beberapa jam di luar sebelum aku datang, karena itu kau kena demam," Takebayashi mendorong kacamatanya. "Tapi aku sudah meminumkanmu obat demam yang sangat bagus—sebenarnya buatan farmasi keluargaku sendiri...kau beruntung punya teman sepertiku. Aku tahu, tidak perlu berterima kasih..."

Pada poin ini Sugino sudah tidak mendengarkan dan meminum air sodanya. Ia menatap jam beker di sebelah lampu tidur, mengernyit.

"Tunggu...sore ini kau akan makan malam dengan..." Sugino menelan ludah. "Dengan..."

"Ah, tidak perlu memikirkannya, kawan!" Takebayashi melenggang mendekati kasur dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sugino bagai anak anjing. "Aku tidak akan datang. Aku akan mengurusimu di sini seharian...Kau temanku, dan lebih penting dari makan malam..."

Sugino tersentuh sekali, dan mau tidak mau tersenyum.

"...Take-kun...kau..."

"...Lagipula pada akhirnya mau tidak mau kami tetap akan menikah. Aku sih enggak suka formalitas-formalitas semacam itu! Kau tidak perlu membantuku memesona gebetanmu, Sugino-kun! Bagus, bukan?"

Sugino menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangan.

"Aku mohon pulanglah..." rintihnya hampir menangis.

"Eh, tapi kau belum makan apa-apa!" seru Takebayashi, sama sekali tidak mendengar temannya terisak. "Tenang saja, Tomohito Sugino-san-kun-sama! Hari ini aku akan membantumu—malah, Koutarou Takebayashi ini sendiri akan memasak makanan untukmu, karena dia adalah teman yang sangat baik!"

Tuli dengan protes Sugino, si mata empat belah tengah itu sudah keluar dari kamar tidur, menuju dapur.

Lalu terjadi ledakan.

Lalu apartemen Sugino terbakar.

~.X.~

Semua ini terlalu tragis dan konyol bahkan Sugino tidak bisa menangis meskipun jiwanya teriris—atau malah pecah, tercabik bagai pecahan bola empat arwah(?). Dari lantai bawah apartemen, bersandar kap mobil pemadam kebakaran, Sugino menonton kamar apartemennya terbakar—jendelanya meledak. Pemuda itu menghela napas gamang memikirkan nasib si kacamata belah tengah.

 _Takebayashi-kun...kau memang tidak peka...tapi kau tidak pantas mati seperti itu..._

"Tomohito Sugino-cchi-kun!" Takebayashi, gosong segosong-gosongnya arang, dengan wajah sumringah, muncul dari tangga turun apartemen, wajahnya berkilau. Sugino terbeliak, lalu tersenyum lega.

"Takebayashi-kun! Kau selamat? Astaga...apa kau tidak apa-apa...? Kau terbakar!?"

"Tidak, aku hanya terkena asap," Takebayashi tersenyum riang, mengelap kacamatanya dengan satu tangan agar benda itu bersinar memantulkan api di lantai atas. "Sudah biasa kompor meledak tiap kali aku sentuh, jadi aku dalam keadaan prima!"

 _JANGAN BANGGA_

Takebayashi menghela napas sendu, menatap Sugino prihatin.

"Lihatlah, sungguh malang nasibmu kawan...gebetanmu menikahi pria lain...kau kena demam...dan sekarang apartemenmu terbakar..."

 _KAU PIKIR INI SALAH SIAPA—ah sudahlah..._

"Tapi kau tahu, ternyata terlepas dari semua api itu, aku masih berhasil membuatkanmu secangkir cokelat panas!" Sugino baru menyadari cangkir yang daritadi dipenggang oleh Takebayashi, sekarang disodorkan padanya. "Aku harus menahan napas dan menyeduh cokelat panas ini di atas mesin kopimu yang terbakar, tidak perlu berterima kasih, kau memang beruntung punya kawan sepertiku...!"

Sugino menerima cangkir berisi cokelat panas itu, tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ia ingin mengutuki si mata empat ini, tapi membayangkan betapa rela (betapa bego) Takebayashi menahan napas, memegangi panci menyeduh cokelat panas di tengah ruangan yang terbakar membuatnya tidak tega.

"K...Kalau begitu...aku akan meminumnya. Terima kasih, Takebayashi-kun,"

"Ah, tidak, tidak...bukan apa-apa!" Takebayashi menepuk-nepuk bahu Sugino. "Awas panas, kawan."

Sugino mengangguk dan menyesap cokelat panasnya.

Lalu ia diopname selama sebulan.

"Dua-duanya kelihatan mirip, jadi kumasukkan dua-duanya!"

"Apanya!?"

"Cokelat batangan...dan terasi!"

* * *

 **Headcanon: Takebayashi ngga bisa masak. Skill assassinasinya memasak ;u; *diracun aduh aku kok merasa agak konyol ya, demi apa event valentine tapi fic cinca-cincaannya cuma siji? Ini udah ngulang berkali-kali berusaha menghomo, tapi ternyata ngga enjoy...jadi akhirnya bikin humor garing beginian...**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
